Elements (Elemental Wars Rewrite)
by Quickstar13
Summary: Shuya Watanabe. In childhood he wasn't an knucklehead like a certain blond, but he wasn't utterly inhuman like a spiky haired boy. But this story isn't about Naruto or Goku. It's the story of Shuya's life


**_Balick City_**

It was a dark and shady night in Balick City. A fire was mysteriously started at Town Hall. One that the BCPD were miserably failing to stop.

The Chief, Anuki Gornka was pissed. "What the hell do you mean you can't put the fire out?!" He roared at an officer. "I-I'm sorry sir, but even with all the Water Specialists in the city here, the flames keep getting bigger!" the officer, who put Gornka in his bad mood, squeaked out.

"LOOK!" a citizen shouted. "It's Kuya Watanabe!" another yelled. "And Shonin Watanabe!" the first shouted back. The self-proclaimed 'hottest couple in the world' stepped on to the scene of the fire. Chief Gornka sighed, then started chuckling. "Leave it to the some of the best Fire Specicalists the world's seen to show up late to save a burning building." he said to Kuya. "Sorry, we were with Shuya. It was his uncle's birthday today and we just came back from his party." Kuya said sheepishly.

"Shonin! Go clear out any politicians or citizens that could still be inside! I'll work on stopping the fire!" Kuya yelled to his wife. "Ok!" she yelled back, and went inside. Just then, the mentioned 'uncle' showed up.

"Oh? You're here Fuko? I thought you would've been busy stuffing your face with that seven layer cake!" Kuya said to his brother.

"Very funny Kuya..." Fuko deadpanned.

"Uncle!" a small voice yelled from behind. This was none other than Shuya Watanabe, the son of Kuya Watanabe. "Shuya. What did I tell you about leaving the house if there were no adults home?" Kuya told his son in a 'you-know-the-rules' fashion.

"Not to interrupt, but I don't think Benji would be very happy about Town Hall burning down." Gornka snapped. "You can tell Benji to kiss my ass, he's way to uptight!" Kuya snapped back. "You should really be nicer to Mayor Kokobunji, Kuya." Shonin said as she brought out three injured people.

"Whatever." Kuya replied, and finally started to stop the flames. There was just one problem, every time he would clear one room, the next would start burning twice as fast. It was almost like they were being controlled.

**_Balick City Mountain Range_**

Diamond, the leader of the mercenary group Yuugure, or Dusk, was watching the scene unfold through is Diamond Prism. The rest of his organization behind him.

"Damn that Kuya, Boss, I cant keep this up for long!" Ember, the Fire Specicalist of the group panted. "Fine, DONT get your panties in a bunch Ember!" Diamond replied back. "Finally, my revenge is almost complete! Kuya will finally die by my hand!" Diamond said, his voice starting to rise.

"Diamond Flash!" Diamond shouted, a blast of NRG coming out of his hand as approaching Town Hall. Shonin saw the blast approaching and yelled to her husband, who was still struggling to stop the flames from spreading. "Kuya! We've got trouble, an NRG blast heading this way!"

"Okay! Is everybody out?!" Kuya replied.

"Yes!" She replied.

"Well come on!" he shouted as the both started sprinting out of the building. Just as they were going to escape, the entrance caved in. "Damn!" Kuya yelled, clearly pissed of from what just happened. "Gornka! Fuko! Take everyone and clear the area, the building is about to blow!" Kuya yelled to the outside of the building.

At the sound of Kuya's voice, everyone tended, but they followed what was probably going to be Kuya's last request. "Wait! NO! My parents are still in there!" Shuya screamed as he was being carried away by Fuko.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but there's nothing we can do.." Fuko sadly told him.

Right before the building blew up, Kuya took out a seal disc, then input a message and typed the coordinates for their house, so it would go to there attic. '_When he's is old enough, I'll make sure Fuko shows it to Shuya.' _Kuya thought sadly. With a final hug between the husband and wife, Town Hall was destroyed. Much to the dismay and anger of one Mayor Benji Kokobunji once he found out what happened while he was on vacation.

**_The Next Day_**

A funeral was being held. Mayor Kokobunji was finishing up his speech.

"Kuya and Shonin Watanabe will always be known as some of the this City's greatest heros."

And with that, the service was over. Shuya was standing by his parent's coffins, crying hysterically. Fuko looked over and saw Shuya, and shed a lone tear.

"Shuya, lets get back to the house, I'm gonna train you." Fuko yelled over.

"Really? Well what are we waiting for?" Shuya excitedly asked, drying his tears. He wasn't going to miss a good chance to become as strong as his father. Shuya quickly found two red roses, and put them on his parent's coffins and ran over to meet his uncle.

**_7 Years Later_**

Shuya was currently having a sparring match with his uncle.

"Shuya, you still punch a bit on the slower side. Put more NRG behind your punches!" Fuko instructed. "I know what to do old man! I can fight!" Shuya snapped back.

Fuko made three clones and they all rushed Shuya. Unable to keep up, Shuya ended up on the ground rubbing his cheek. "Ow!" yelled.

"Learn to accept correction Shuya." his uncle scolded. "Now let's go, your going to be late for school!" He said walking inside to pack Shuya's lunch. Shuya sighed, then looked around his backyard. He's been training here every day since the funeral.

He saw a scorch mark on a tree. He remembered that as the place where he first learned how to manipulate fire. Then he looked over to a patch in the grass that made a little circle. He remembered that as the place he first learned how to fly. He finally stopped daydreaming and went inside to pack his backpack.

As he started walking to his school, he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw his two best friends, Kenji, and Kowa approaching him.

"You guys are late too?" Shuya asked. Kowa chuckled. "We've memorized your 'schedule' Shuya." Kenji answered. Shuya studies his friends.

Kowa Webinki. 13 years old and he was and Ice Trainee. Ice Specialists were rare across the world. And Kowa was lucky he has parents that were Ice Specialists. Well, were Ice specialists. Kowa lived in the Balick City Orphanage since his mom died from cancer and his dad was murdered. Kowa stood at 5'5 and weighed 122 lbs.

Kenji on the other hand was 12, just like Shuya. He was a Water Trainee, and was the son of Mayor Kokobunji. His father was known as the 'God of Water' which earned Kenji damn near unlimited popularity points. He was constantly being chased by a crowd of girls. Kenji knew how to manipulate water very well for his age. Better than most of the town's Qualified Water Specialists. Kenji was 5'2 and weighed 113 pounds.

Shuya himself was 5'3 and weighed 119 lbs. He was a Fire Trainee and one of the three Fire Manipulators in the city. Speaking of Fire Manipulators one appeared right in front of the three.

"Hello Mr. Ibaki…" Shuya spoke nervously.

"May I ask why you three aren't in school?" Ibaki replied. Ibaki was one of the few people who knew more than one element. An advantage of this is that if the elements you know have some sort of compatibility together, you can train them together and they'll eventually fuse. This was the case with Ibaki Morinogi, who fused Fire and Earth to make Lava.

"We were just heading there sir." Kowa answered respectfully. And with that, the three of them sprinted off towards school.

**_Balick City Middle School_**

"Okay everyone! You will all be taking your EOC Exams today!" Ibaki said to the students.

"Where's Mr. Miroka?" a boy asked Ibaki

"On the end of a rainbow looking for a pot of gold. Any other questions?" Ibaki said while rolling his eyes. "No? Good. Now I will pass out the tests, do not start until I say start and once you are finished you can draw on the back or something just don't pull anything out of your bags and don't talk to your neighbors." Ibaki said while passing out tests.

"Now, allow me to explain the rules and boundaries." Ibaki said grinning.

**_Twenty Minutes Later_**

"You may begin." Ibaki said while moving back to his desk to sit down. Shuya flipped over his paper and began working on the problems.

'Hmm, if you are facing an army of 3000 soldiers, half Fire half Earth Specialists, what would be the single best element to counter with?' Shuya read in his head. "I already have a head ache he whispered to himself.

He looked over at Kenji who was breezing through the test, then at Kowa, who was looking out the window, surprisingly already finished.

Shuya groaned and banged his head on the table.

**_After EOC_**

"I can't believe I passed!" Shuya said excitedly as he Kowa, and Kenji walked out the door. "Do you have to be so loud about it?" Kowa asked. "Well duh! It was a hard test!" Shuya snapped back.

Kenji rolled his eyes and added "Only you would think that you idiot."

As the three headed home, they saw an ad for the upcoming International Martial Arts Competition.

Shuya was excited and suggested signing up. "Are you kidding? Of course we're signing up! I'd never miss a chance to prove I'm stronger than Kenji!" Kowa said with a smirk. Kenji gladly accepted that challenge. "Keep dreaming Kowa, you're nowhere near my level." Kenji said walking ahead. "Yea your right, IM WAY ABOVE YOUR LEVEL!" Kowa said, shouting at the end.

Unbeknownst to the two, Shuya already took off for home.

**_1 Month Later_**

Shuya has been running a pretty aggressive schedule during the last four weeks. He started doing 50 pushups and sit-ups everyday, while also running from his school back. Once in the morning and once in the evening.

The tournament was just a day away, and today Shuya decided to triple his training. He woke up way more tired today, and as he was doing his pushups, he fainted.

Fuko was at work, so nobody knew about Shuya.

**_Shuya's Mindscape_**

Shuya woke up in a rather dark place, only partially being illuminated by a light coming from an unknown source. The spotlight was rather big, probably half the size of his school.

**"Hello Mortal." **a deep voice boomed out. Suddenly, a large, scaly paw stepped into the spotlight, along with the rest of the body. Where the spotlight previously was, there was a large red dragon.

**"I am the Chief of Dragons, Dragorz_._" **the dragoon boomed.

"Are you my spirit animal?" Shuya asked with a hopeful ask.

"**No kid, I'm the Easter Bunny. OF COURSE I'M YOUR SPIRIT ANIMAL!" **Dragorz roared out.

"Aww man. I thought- wait a minute. YOU ARE MY SPIRIT ANIMAL!" Shuya yelled one realization.

"**Why did I have to get an idiot?**" Dragorz questioned.

"**Listen kid, normal people come in contact with their spirit animal when they're in adulthood, but you're a special case. I'm here because you don't have nearly as much NRG as Kowa or Kenji. They don't have contact to their Spirit Animals yet, and me giving you some of my NRG should put you on a higher level than both of them. I also want to teach you your first few fire techniques.**" Dragorz explained.

"Awesome! I'll do whatever you say Dragorz-sensei!" Shuya said happily. "**Don't call me that kid...**" Dragorz deadpanned.

**_Washington D.C._**

"HELLO WORLD, and welcome to the 74th Annual International Martial Arts Competition!" the announcer yelled into his mic.

The crowd roared. "First we'll do the Junior Division, then move onto the adults! There is a problem though." the announcer continued.

"We have way more participants in the junior division than we were prepared for, so to weed the weaker ones out, we are going to have a Battle Royale!" the announcer finished.

The crowd roared once again.

"Where is Shuya? He should've been here by now." Kowa asked. "He decided not to show huh? Smart on his part. The loser was just gunna end up embarrassed in front of the world." Kenji sourly replied.

"ATTENTION ALL PARTICPANTS IN THE BATTLE ROYALE! HEAD OVER TO THE ARENA FLOOR AS WE ARE STARTING IN 1 MINUTE. I REPEAT, WE ARE STARTING IN ONE MINUTE." the announcer said into his mic.

———————————————————————

Just as the match started an explosion went off right in the center of the arena. In the center stood Shuya, with three fire clones behind him. He was wearing a long, white t shirt which was ripped at the bottom. This was covered by a red shirt of the same style. He was wearing two teal belts, and white bandages covering the area from his palms to his elbows. He was also wearing ripped jogging pants, and sandals.

Shuya had a never before seen look of seriousness on his face. And glared at the announcer as if saying to start the match, then shifted his focus to the hundreds of kids around him and grinned.

"MATCH BEGIN!" the announcer shouted, and in just three short seconds, the arena floor was in pure mayhem. Shuya scanned around him and spotted a white haired girl charging straight at him, moving at speeds that shouldn't be normal for a kid. She was to fast for Shuya to counter or block, and he took a punch straight to his face.

"Argh! Who the hell are you?" Shuya asked in annoyance.

"My name is.."

**_To be Continued_**


End file.
